cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Collapsed Caverns
Creaturs A smaller cousin to the velociraptor, this dinosaur is just as quick and nearly as strong. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Coelophysis is in perfect health (1732 hits left) The Coelophysis is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. Dressed in royal garb, this female has achieved great success in the ways of the dark elves society. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Dark elf cleric is in perfect health (85 hits left) The Dark elf cleric is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. Huge, grey wings stretch out as this reptile takes flight, a long, sharp tooth filled jaw quite ready to take a bite. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Pterodactyl is in perfect health (4550 hits left) The Pterodactyl is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. Equipped with a tall quiver and plenty of arrows, this dark elf is prepared to fight anything. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Dark elf hunter is in perfect health (1837 hits left) The Dark elf hunter is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. Small and quick, this little guy is not to be trifled with. Where you see one, many more are sure to follow. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Procompsognathus is in perfect health (950 hits left) The Procompsognathus is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows Tyrannosaurus rex (34125 hits left) UT=3 Stuns Triceratops (10000 hits left) UT = 2 Shackled and grubby, this slave is made to do unspeakable things for her master, deep in the dark caverns below. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Dark elf slave is in perfect health (518 hits left) The Dark elf slave is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. This dark elf is one of the few trained to ride upon the dinosaurs that are used for labor. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Dark elf rider is in perfect health (1347 hits left) The Dark elf rider is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. This short dinosaur has an exceptionally thick hide. It's back has spikes and its tail is most dangerous of all. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Ankylosaurus is in perfect health (6900 hits left) The Ankylosaurus is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. This territorial reptile generally prefers plants and other foilage; however, disturbing it may be the last thing you do. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Iguanadon is in perfect health (3000 hits left) The Iguanadon is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. The dark elf has inherited the ability to make quick work with a sword as well as the mind. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Dark elf battlemage is in perfect health (1560 hits left) The Dark elf battlemage is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. Shackled and grubby, this prisoner is slowly and painfully worked to his death, deep in the dark caverns below. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Dark elf prisoner is in perfect health (372 hits left) The Dark elf prisoner is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. Stegosaurus (8500 hits left) UT 1 - 2 This dark elf is robed in even darker cloth, moving through the dark caverns under the forest in silence. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Dark elf assassin is in perfect health (722 hits left) The Dark elf assassin is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. This human-sized, feathered creature wields two hooked claws, intent on using them to tear you to pieces before feasting. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Velociraptor is in perfect health (4250 hits left) The Velociraptor is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows.